


trigger

by exarite



Series: Naruto Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Prompt: The one you would take a bullet for is behind the trigger.





	trigger

"I'm not who you think I am," Izuna told her. At his serious tone, Sakura immediately put down the tablet she had been poking around with. She stared at him, meeting his eerily intense gaze. She broke into a smile.

"I don't care what you are, as long as what I am is yours," Sakura murmured. She turned fully towards him, tucking her legs up underneath her as she reached up to run her hands through his hair before she pulled him in closer towards her. She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips and Izuna melted into her, his eyes slipping closed in surrender.

Their lips parted, but Izuna kept their foreheads pressed together, his breathing slowly evening out.

"You are…" he whispered, his hands gripping her hands as he pressed them closer towards his face, nuzzling into it, "the greatest blessing."

Sakura's lips curled into a sweet smile. She couldn't help but lean in and kiss him once more, their bodies melding together as if they couldn't bear to be separated.

*

"This would be of interest to you." A file was slid across the table, photos flying out of it. Izuna's eyes narrowed and he reached out to pick up the photo nearest to him.

His face was blank, but slowly, his face started to morph into a monstrous mask, his nostrils flaring, his teeth baring, his shoulders shaking with tightly controlled anger. He crumpled the photo in his hand, a tightly clenched fist that he banged on the table.

His eyes were molten fire.

Without a word, he pulled the file closer towards him and flicked through the photos, his expression turning stormier with each shot.

With a roar of rage, he threw the photos off the desk, sweeping off everything on top. A loud crash sounded through the room, pens and paperweights clattering, glass breaking and flying off the floor.

He clenched his fists against the table, his shoulders heaving and his jaw tight.

Zetsu smiled.

*

"Have you heard of the Uchiha Clan?" Izuna asked, trailing his fingers down her back. Sakura hummed thoughtfully as she tossed her hair back, meeting his eyes over her shoulder.

"I used to have this huge crush on this Uchiha I used to be classmates with," she confided cheekily and Izuna scowled. She laughed at his expression and reached out to smooth over the pinch of his brow.

"But," she added, tone taking on a playful twinge, "There's this other Uchiha I'm quite in love with now."

Izuna sighed even if inwardly, he couldn't help but be pleased.

"I mean the Uchiha Yakuza," he said seriously, and Sakura laughed. Izuna didn't join her.

Her giggles abruptly cut off and she stared at him in shock. "Wait, what? You're not serious, are you?"

His lips thinned. He reached out to hold her hand, squeezing it in between his. He bent down his head to press a kiss to her knuckles and exhaled noisily.

"Let me tell you about my family."

Sakura swallowed. "Tell me everything," she whispered.

*

"Izuna," Madara said carefully, slowly reaching out. Izuna slapped his hand away and glared at him furiously.

"How dare you to tell me to calm down!" Izuna seethed, his hands shaking. He was still holding on to the photo that he had presented to Madara, the proof of Sakura's betrayal. "The Senju killed so much of our clan—our own brothers, dead at their hands!"

"The Senju are no longer our enemies," Madara tried once more to soothe his brother's anger, but Izuna couldn't hear it, too focused on his rage.

Izuna laughed bitterly and shook his head as he sent a hateful look towards his brother.

"They may not be our enemies, but they will never be our friends."

*

"I've lost so much," Izuna murmured into her neck and Sakura reached up to a smooth a hand down his long hair, her fingers tangling into the ends.

"You will never lose me," Sakura vowed. "I'm yours forever."

"Please," Izuna whispered, a plea into the heavens for a god he didn't believe in. He couldn't bear to lose Sakura.

"I love you," Sakura whispered, and Izuna fell into her.

"I love you too, anata."

*

"I trusted you," Izuna snarled and Sakura flinched.

"Please," she begged, "Izuna, I swear, I don't know what you're talking about, I—"

"No!" Izuna clutched his hand to his head. "You're just going to fill my head with more lies."

"Izuna," Sakura repeated helplessly, reaching out to grasp him in a desperate plea.

Izuna slapped her hand away and slammed the photos in between them, his eyes wild and his nostrils flared.

Sakura looked down at the photo of her, Senju Tsunade and Tobirama having dinner together. Her face paled. She reached out with shaky hands to flip through the photos, pictures of her and Tobirama shaking hands, of an envelope being passed, of Tsunade's hand on her shoulder as she drank. And even as vindication filled Izuna, the anger in him was only stoked to greater heights at the confirmation.

"It's not what it looks like," Sakura whispered, her expression crestfallen. "Izuna…"

"You lied to me," Izuna cut her off, reaching into the holster at his side. A deathly calm had washed over him, the memory of his meeting with Zetsu rising to the forefront of his mind. Sakura had probably been feeding information to the Senju for months now, had taken his trusted secrets and gave it to them for what? For money?

He raised his gun and Sakura immediately scrambled back, her pretty green eyes wide with terror as she stared at the barrel of the gun.

"Izuna," Sakura tried, her voice cracking, tears beginning to slip down her face.

Zetsu had told him she was dangerous, that she couldn't be trusted, that she was a loose end that needed to be cut. Zetsu advised him to get rid of her.

And so Izuna would.

*

"Doctor Haruno Sakura, aged 25, has recently been reported as missing. She is credited to have recently developed an antidote to the poison of the serial killer known as Sasori, saving numerous lives. Her method of poison treatment, pioneered by Senju Tsunade, was perfected under the backing of Senju Tobirama. Any information on her location should be reported to the police."

**Author's Note:**

> (so in my head, sakura totally isn't dead and izuna's just keeping her somewhere but...it's open to interpretation)
> 
> this is really old, like 7 months old lmao, but i realized i forgot to post this here


End file.
